1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation device of an image capturing device, and particularly to an operation device which uses a touch switch.
2. Related Art
In image capturing devices, mobile phones, and other devices, a pushbutton, a slide switch, a touch switch, or the like is used as an operation device. For example, a pushbutton capable of operation such that it is pushed down in two stages is provided as a shutter switch of a digital camera, in which metering and focusing (focus adjustment) are performed with respect to a subject in response to a first-stage push operation (S1), and an image of the subject is captured in response to a second-stage push operation (S2). Further, with a touch screen, an image which is being captured or which has been captured is displayed on the screen, and various types of operation are performed by touch-operating the screen.
Patent Document 1 identified below discloses an operation device of a motor-operated blind. Patent Document 1 discloses an up button and a down button of a motor-operated blind which are provided with a pushbutton switch function and a touch switch function for performing raise and lower operation and angle adjustment operation of slats, wherein the up button is used to raise the slats and rotate the slats in one direction, and the down button is used to lower the slats and rotate the slats in another direction.
Further, Patent Document 2 identified below discloses a switch device. Patent Document 2 discloses a structure wherein a lock switch for detecting a first operation performed on an operation element and a capacitive touch switch for detecting a second operation performed on the operation element are provided, and output signals are output with the output time being varied between when the first operation is detected and when the second operation is detected.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 2009-91803 A
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 2009-16207 A